Baby's Breath
by animegleek
Summary: To beautify things you have make sure you choose the right background that will make that more beautiful than before. He is a sunflower, standing tall and bright. He is an Adonis Flower full of sadness. But both of us are the same, the decoration that still makes them beautiful...we are Hana...
1. Chapter 1

So I did knb stories before and posted them but they were all failed (I did not like how it will go so I put them down always) but this time for sure was from pure inspiration :) I hope you like it! (I really appreciate constructive criticism so do drop them like gumdrops! hehe)

Disclaimers...I own nothing not even the names just the ideas I guess ;)

* * *

><p>Today is Friday. Somehow they needed flowers for the set. Right now.<p>

Apparently the flowers they prepared wilted along the way. And the person in charge is currently being scolded by the head photographer. "Of all the places you put the flowers it has to be behind the pick-up truck! No wonder they were blown away!" he shouts at the person in charge.

A blonde boy who was the model sighs, he doesn't mind the flowers besides what was important was his face anyway. "Damn it! Find a nearby flower shop if there is one!" the head photographer orders his staff. Only the blonde's make-up artist stayed to accompany the model and the head photographer.

"Maybe we can do a couple of shots" the blonde – Kise Ryouta suggested to them.

They nodded and started a few shots.

After about 30 minutes of searching two staffs came back, "We found one!" they said panting and carrying heaps of bouquets of assorted flowers. "Oh! Good! Good! Everyone let's start the main shoot! Arrange the set first!" and the retreating staff hurriedly does.

"Hana! Where are you going?" her mother calls to the girl, "To that person!" said girl points outside. "You mean those people?" her mother asks. She nods, "Why?" her mother sighs. "I just want to see mom...please?!" she gives her mother her best pout. "You're too old for that but you may go" her mother sweatdrops. Her steel blue eyes lights up. She gave a cheery nod and headed out the store. Red brown hair crashes to her neck as she ran happily.

She found the people taking pictures of a blonde boy. "A photoshoot" she mutters and approaches the set. "You! Authorized personnel only! You are not allowed to enter at this point ma'm!" a bodyguard tells her. She nods fully understanding he was only doing his job. She watches as the boy poses in different angles while the flowers adorned behind him. It made her smile how those – their flowers gave shine to that boy. She is extremely pleased that her flowers brought out that beauty for this person and now she fidgets uncomfortably. She wants to adorn him with flowers as well. "He looks more brighter" she said aloud unconsciously. The bodyguard looks at Kise as well, "You're right miss" he looks at her. "Eh!? Aren't you that owner's daughter?" a staff looks at her when he settled down some garlands on the ground, "Ah! you're that guy who bought flowers from us!" she gasps. "Thank you for purchasing our flowers!" she bows politely.

"Oh so those flowers came from your store" the bodyguard nods upon hearing the story, "Yes! They fit him perfectly!" she beams.

"Who're you?!" the head photographer asks her when he noticed that there was chatter behind him and realized it came from his two staff and one teenage girl, "Ah! You must be the head photographer-san! Thank you for purchasing our flowers sir! We hope you will come back and purchase more!" she bows in front of him.

"Oh! You own that shop!" he blinks, "Yes!" she smiles. "Well thanks to you our shoot was saved! We owe you our thanks as well!" he smiles warmly and bows politely as well. "Uhm..." she fidgets. "Hmm?" he blinks, "If it's alright I would like to do something...and I think it will make your magazine well received this year" she says to him. "What's that?" he was getting confused now. She stares at him only.

"Stay still ok" she sighs as she neatly adorns the model with flowers on his hair for finale. She tip toes to reach his head and he bends a little to ease out her uncomfortable position. "Ok" he answers. A few more roses. A blue rose and lastly the staff hands a golden like color rose to her. She smiles, "Perfect! Sir he's ready!" she whips around. "Pose as much as you want!" she gives the model a thumbs up and hops away from the spotlight. She smiles at her creation.

And soon the photoshoot ends, "Thank you so much!" the staff shakes her hands in gratitude, "It was nothing" she says sheepishly. The last to shake her hands is the model, "Thank you so much! It was wonderful working with you even just for a while! Hey hey would you like to hang out sometimes?!" he beams at her. She blinks and chuckles, "Sorry even if you are a model I don't intend to hang out with you right ahead. That is rather to fast" she answer gaining confidence all of a sudden. He blinks and smiles, "Kise Ryouta" he introduces, "Fukui Hana" she stretch her hand for a handshake.

"Fukuicchi then!" he grins, "Huh?" she blinks dubiously, "Well you really decorated me back there. So Fukuicchi I'll give you a copy of my magazine when its release! So I can show what you did!" he raises his arms. Her eyes sparkles. Her creation would be seen in the entire Japan. How wonderful! She would love to see that...the beauty she made and the beauty she may be able to spread. "Really!? Oh my Thank you!" she shakes his hands happily.

Before she headed back to the store she hands the head photographer their calling card so in case they needed flowers again they can deliver it to the staff. The photographer takes it and bows in gratitude saying that if they have a spare they might give her a copy of the magazine as a thanks for the help. Sooner they head back to Tokyo. She looks back to the "set" earlier. The flowers were gone as well. She heads back to the store.

Okutama, Tokyo, Japan

She lives in a peaceful city. Surrounded by the mountains, lakes, and rivers. Nature spoke volumes around her and she likes that. She loves living in this place where some teenagers call it boring and bland. She loved nature but not more than her love for flowers

After a month, someone delivers a magazine entitled 'Zuno Boy' in front of Fukui's flower shop, "Special delivery for a Fukui Hana" the messenger calls out. "Erm that's me" Hana answers as she approaches the front door. She takes the magazine and signed. There was a letter inside the magazine

_Thank you so much! It would be nice working with you again Fukui family _

_-Zuno Boy staff_

_Fukuicchi! I looked so beautiful here / ! Thank you for making this shoot possible! 3 3_

_P.S. Turn to page 17 to see your creation ;_

_-Kise Ryouta_

She giggles at the letter and flips to the said page. Her eyes sparkles and ran inside the shop, "Mom! Look!" she held the magazine in front of her mother, "Look mom! Remember what I told you last time about helping the model?! It's this one mom! Look!" she pointed to a centrefold of a blonde boy with a soft smile as flowers and roses adorn him. An Adonis pictured perfectly.

Her mother gaps, "You mean to say?" she blinks, "Mom see those flowers around him?! Those flowers were bought from our store! And those roses and flowers adorning his figure...I was the one to arranged them mom!" she smiles gleefully at her mother. Her mother gave a soft smile, " It's very pretty Hana! Good job!" her mother gave a thumbs up, "Do you like to do this?" she asks her daughter, "Seeing it now mom...I might indeed like to do this more. Making things beautiful" her eyes sparkles

==========(^.^)==========(^.^)==========(^.^)==========

EERRKK!

EERRKK!

EERRKK!

EERRKK!

EER –

The same girl slammed her alarm clock shut. She groaned in her bed and leaped up.

5:30 am says her clock

She looks outside her window. It was a long dream again.

Her hair became shoulder length unlike before that reached the waist. She still wore the same steel blue eyes. It was time for school. But first she has to pick up the fresh flowers to be delivered today so she got up right ahead, tied her hair and headed down to their flower shop. Its time to start the day.

* * *

><p>So...<p>

What do you guys think?! Drop a comment or two would love to hear your opinions =v=

Short notice: She is not related to Fukui of Yosen ok :3

Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Updated! Chapter is up! :D

I hope you will like this as well!

Dsclaimers and Constructive Criticism are appreciated

Short note: Idk if I might have similarities with another work though I hope not but if so it is only pure coincidence. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Taking small stretches and a few hand and knee exercises Hana put on her uniform and fix herself before heading down the shop. "Good morning!" she skips in front taking a big crate of anthurium from the pickup truck, "Morning Hana! You're looking fine today!" the old man chuckles at her. "Thank you" she grins and put the anthurium inside the shop. She helps arranging a few bouquets before walking towards to school.<p>

"Eww! You reek" her friend, Tomomi pinches her nose as Hana catches up with her, "How rude! I do smell wonderful" Hana pouts, "That's the problem. You always smell like flowers" another friend, Masako pitch in beside them, "Good morning" Hana and Tomomi greets her. "Morning and Hana don't you dare do anything funny" she greets back, "Hey! Why are you two always ganging up on me?" Hana pouts further, "Because!" both her friends shouts at her.

"Oh! Morning girls!" a boy their year greets them cheerfully at the school gate. "Morning Kotori" Masako greets back while Tomomi gave a low whistle. "Are you going to cheer for the team this week?" he asks them, "Hmm. Of course! Fu-chan especially" Tomomi grins, "That's great to hear Fukui-san! Ah not that I mean that I don't expect the two of you to come!" he suddenly turns defensive while raising three tickets. The two girls exchanges mischievous grins while Hana only gives a nod at the flustering/blushing boy in front of her, "Oh don't worry about us! We'll come! We'll come! And rest assure Fu-chan will start 'decorating' your banner again. Like in the preliminary rounds" Masako grins. Hana stiffens a bit, "I-is that so? That's nice to hear!" he smiles at them.

"He is so obviously at you!" Tomomi laughs as she settles her school bag at the side of her table, "Kotori-kun is a nice guy anyway Fu-chan! You're lucky." Masako nods setting her bag two tables away from Tomomi, "And how many times do I have to tell you two that its not like that" Hana sighs placing her school bag beside the window where her desk has always stayed. "Well he did gave us tickets, you have to come Fu-chan!" Tomomi waves the three tickets, "I am so glad I am chairs away from both of you" Hana states, "Eh?!" the two slams their palms on their tables looking at her in disbelief. Looks like she got back from her friends and now starts decorating 'her window' with flowers, "FU-CHAN!" both girls shouts at her to make her stop.

(Time skip...Saturday)

Kotori plays basketball. They were lucky enough to pass their third preliminary round and they were now going to face a seeded school – Seirin.

The banner comes undone and glares the word 'FIGHT' in the crowd. "We made it!" Tomomi pants as they reach the bleachers. The trio looked for a place to sit in and finally settles in fifth row. "Oh! There's Kotori! KOTORI-KUN!" Tomomi shouts below, "Tomo-chan!" Hana nudges her. The boy looks up to locate the voice and sees a waving Tomomi, Masako, and Hana. He waves back especially to a red brown haired lass. "Fukui-san! You can start decorating the banner!" he shouts at her. Automatically, Hana gives a nod and stands up carrying a bag, "Guwah! You really are going to decorate the banner!" Masako sweatdrops. "Oi Hana~!" she continues while Tomomi twitches. "Sit down!" she orders.

From below Kotori and his teammates watches as the two tries to stop a certain passionate florist from decorating the banner. He blinks and laughs as Hana struggles to get free and when she did she rush to towards the banner, "Mou! Hana!" he hears Hayashida Tomomi's annoyed voice. He spins around and finds Hana starting to decorate the banner with small purple flowers and bright yellow flowers and some small white flowers. He knows there is more meaning to the flowers she is using.

Hyacinth flowers symbolizes a sporty attitude.

Daffodil flowers symbolizes regard and chivalry.

This is her passion. She craves more of it as time flies. It started with that blonde model. When she was done with the banner she was going to start with the metal fence but is only stopped when the other students refrains her from doing so and saying she decorated beautifully enough, "But I have more flowers here..." she reasons. "Just no Fukui-san!" they pleaded. So she went back to her seat and waits for the game to start.

Midway the game. The trio gaps in amazement as the 'Gori-chan' of Seirin dunks ball after ball, "Just who the heck is that crazy passer?! He's amazing - and frustrating! We're losing!" Tomomi stresses out. "He's wiping out his existence on the court. Wise guy" Masako observes a teal haired boy in the game.

He is just like her. Hana is sure.

Baby's breath. A small white flower that she and her mother always use in all their bouquets. Gypsophila in scientific term. These are the flowers they use to beautify the bouquets even more. Baby's breath brings more life to a beautiful flower making them more beautiful and alive.

He is bringing more life to his team making them stronger and alive. She looks at her recent decoration and can't help but smile. She did not forget to put those small white flowers at all. She will never forget to put them in any decoration she makes. Though she did forget this when she beautified that model. She had forgotten if they were discarded or just truly forgotten.

The game ends with a 70-76. Their school will no longer have a chance to move forward from the preliminary rounds.

"That's too bad" Masako comments, "Yeah! Yeah! But our senpai-tachi did their best. They were all awesome" Masako answers.

"Sorry everyone. I did my best" Kotori greets the three while rubbing his nape sheepishly,

"No, Kotori-kun. You did your best. We're proud of you" Hana offers console.

He laughs sheepishly, "Thank you Fukui-san" he shies away.

"Do you know the flowers I placed in the banner?" Hana starts while she looks at the banner being rolled up by her schoolmates,

"Huh? Uhm no" he answers,

"The hyacinth flower – the purple one means sporty attitude that I believe you all have. The yellow one – daffodil flower means chivalry and regard. And I think it describes all of you" she explains to him.

He pursed his lips. So she wasn't just decorating – she made sure the flowers she uses corresponds to them.

"Thank you Fukui-san" he says solemnly and she grins.

He turns away from them and looks below, "Oy! Kagami Taiga! Make sure you're prepared to get beaten next year! I Kotori will absolutely crush you!" he shouts to a red head lad whom the trio dubbed as 'Gori-chan'.

The boy who has just been called blinks and chuckles, "Yeah let's see about that! See you next year Kotori-san!" he grins and waves off followed suit by the teal haired boy

"Ah! Baby's breath!" Hana suddenly shouts at the boy tailing behind who ignored her. "Baby's breath!" she calls again in distress and this time he looks up at her.

"Fu-chan?/ Fukui-san?" her companions looks at her in confusion.

"Baby's breath!" she smiles at the teal haired boy with exhilaration , "I'm sorry I do not get you" he answers.

"You're a baby's breath flower! You add life! It's wonderful" she avoids using the word beautiful considering he is a he.

But she is filled with life right now – absolute life.

"Baby's breath are those small white flowers you see in bouquets and they add life to the big flowers. Well actually they aren't just white they come in different colors too. But that's not the point here. What I'm saying is that you are just like that flower and I hope you get what I mean" she fills in for him

The teal haired boy contemplates to what she just said while his companion stands beside him completely lost, "I think I get it a little. Thank you miss for praising me" he bows politely at her and walks away with the red head.

At least he gets it a little and she is happy about that. She finally found someone who was like her.

"Sorry Fukui-san! I did not fulfil what your flowers were conveying. I hope next year I can convey them!" Kotori apologizes bowing down to her. Hana shakes her head, "It's alright Kotori-kun you just think that but you perfectly conveyed the flowers along with your team. You still have next year, do your best again! Much much best!" she grins at him. He's lost. He starts to blush after all.

Ah but something crossed his mind – the phantom has caught her attention. And clearly like Christine, Hana will start to be infatuated of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Old magazines suddenly fell down from its stand. They were just too many already. But of all the scattered magazines there was one open issue that caught the person's attention.

"Fu. Chan!" Masako poke Hana's cheek, "Go away! I'm drawing!" Hana swats her friend's finger, "Drawing? I didn't know you can..." Tomomi trailed as she approaches Hana's table "...I knew it!" she groaned as she saw what Hana is drawing. Flowers. Like heck she knows what kind of flowers she's drawing her friend can even name them each – with meanings. "Is there anything else that runs in your mind aside from flowers?" Tomomi face palms. She has to admit Hana is a very good artist. The flowers were very well illustrated even without shadings yet. "Yes" Hana nods which shocks the two, "Food" she finishes. The two pops a vein.

Meanwhile, somewhere...

"Hello? Is this Zuno Boy magazine?" the speaker asks

"..."

"I saw a picture of your model Kise Ryouta in Vol. XXX . page 17."

"!...?"

"No, I'm not after your model. I'm after the person who arranged the flowers for him. I am very impressed by this person's work!"

"..." and the person in the other line gives the details of the calling card of the flower shop of where that person lived.

"Thank you very much and good day" and that ended the conversation

Back in Okutama...

Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

Hana scowls at the vibration of her phone. Who could be calling while she is in the middle of drawing a stargazer?!

She taps her phone open to read the message and saw that it was her mom.

"Dear. A person from a modelling company called. He says he liked your creation from a previous work in Zuno Boy magazine. He says he would like to work with a floral designer like you. :D" her mother texted.

A floral designer. Her? No no no is this real? She slaps herself hard causing her classmates to look at her. No its real. Damn she slaps hard. So she texts her mother back

"What?"

Yes what. That was the only thing running through her head.

"I just said honey. You know what how about I tell you when you get home?! I'll tell you everything about it"

Oh boy she cannot wait for school to end today already at this very second!

"Yosh Kotori! You can do it!" Kotori takes a deep breath while taking hold of his bag, "You're really determined huh?" Mochida laughs ,"Good luck man! I'm off to see Shige!" and leaves the room.

They waited for the bell to ring.

And finally did. Kotori rushes to Hana's classroom only to see the said girl speed walking as well, "Sorry Kotori looks like you lost your chance again. She said something about models and floral designer" Masako approaches him in the corridor, "Oh..." he lost his chance. Dumb luck! "Haha don't worry maybe tomorrow! See ya!" Tomomi pats his back and walks away with Masako, "You know maybe we should try that parfait in Blancmange afterall" Tomomi babbles, "Pass my throat's doesn't feel right" Masako interrupts. "What?!" she gasps. And soon they were out of hearing range from Kotori. 'I suck' he just thought.

By the time Hana enters the their floral shop she approaches the counter and slapped her hand, "Explanation now!" her mother blinks and then laughs, "Calm down first I'll tell you. Let me handle the customer first" she smiles softly. Hana blinks and whips her hair from her left and saw a tall...tall blonde creature, "I've met you!" they pointed at each other. "Where..." they both thought. Her mother only smiled.

By the time the customer was gone. Hana beams at her mother, "Alright alright! But listen carefully!"

"You know the Posh Cutie magazine right? One of the directors there noticed your creation in Zuno Boy. They called the Zuno Boy director in charge of that shoot and asked for our details. They said you gave them a calling card and so they gave the details to Posh Cutie. The Posh Cutie director contacted our shop awhile ago and wishes to work with you. To create that again. He mentioned that their theme was vintage. And they would like to have a more vintage floral design feel into it. They left me their contact info and said would also like to personally meet you on Saturday. They will visit our shop. So...what do you say Hana? Would you like to take this opportunity? This is a step to your dream"

Her mother explains but as she processes and takes everything. She cannot help but smile. This is it. This is her chance! She hugs her mother, "Of course mom! Of course! But you have to come to on the day of the shoot!" her mother chuckles at her overeagerness, "By the way dear, that boy was that model who you helped before. The famous Kise Ryouta"

Hana gawks at her, "No wonder he looks familiar..." she mutters. "Well then you take care of the shop now" and she was left in the counter to attend the cash register.

Kise contemplated on who that girl was. She was really familiar but all he could make was a blur. It felt like he met her before at that same place. He scrunched his face. Maybe she was a fangirl. Yup definitely a fangirl. Although that shop was the only shop he knows that sells wonderful bouquets. As per his sisters requested him to buy. Weird. He felt like missing something but for now he dismissed it.

(~^O^)~==============(~^O^)~==============(~^O^)~==============(~^O^)~==============(~^O^)~==============

Two days later...

"Ah! I remember now!" he shouts at a red brown girl with steel blue eyes, "Fukuichi!" he points at her, "Er yeah...you called me that haha" she grins, "No way! I kinda forgot to be honest! But now that I recall you were the one who designed the flowers in that issue you know what my fans loved it! Even the publisher! Your creation was a hit! You really brought out me there!" he beams at her and she beams back, "Really?! Omigosh! My flowers were beautiful!"

Wait what?! Kise freezes at that. He thought she is going to praise him instead she passes by him and praises the flowers. Okay that is wrong.

Today Posh Cutie was setting up their shoot in Harajuku to feature vintage modelling. Hana was arraging the floral designs earlier, being able to do that really delighted her. Before Kise met her he was actually shopping for ideal clothing designs to inspire himself as well. And that was when some girls and models noticed him. And that was when he noticed the shoot as well and that was it all started as well. End of summary.

He watches as the girl beams at her work. She was very enthusiastic and passionate about these flowers. she places each flower meticulously making sure they reflected what the them is properly. She also did that when she was arranging flowers in his hair. He chuckles at the memory. She is a passionate florist. Just like a friend of his who shares the equal passion.

The shoot finally started. She took their breaths away. Her mother was very proud at that moment. Her floral designs were very mesmerizing. She emphasized more beauty to the models wearing vintage clothing. Everything looks so classy and vintage.

"You did a fine job Fukuichi! It's beautiful – your creation. Maybe that was how everybody felt when I was the one you designed" Kise leans beside Hana, "Thank you!" she sounds much happier than earlier. The appeal was much better than in the magazine. Must have. Or maybe equally. "Ms. Fukui, thank you so much! Rest assure we will put your hard work in place! A credit to your flower shop indeed" the photographer told her. "Omigosh! Mom!" she beams again. She was a ball of sunshine . "Our shop will be recognized! This is fantastic!" she grins at her mother who beside the make-up artist from her far left.

Hana received a payment for her work and headed home with her mother, "Fukuichi! Fukui-san! Take care! I'll visit your shop again!" Kise tells the two, "Nice boy. Thank you. Take care as well" her mother smiles at him, "Fukuichi! Do your best!" Kise grins and waves a goodbye to the two.

"I can't wait to receive the issue mom! I wanna see! And I wanna hear how people think of it!" Hana babbles on.

Just a comment about how beautiful the model is and how they appreciated the clothing was enough for her to know that her designs were a success. Because she brought out the beauty, she helped them bring it out.

(~^O^)~==============(~^O^)~==============(~^O^)~==============(~^O^)~==============(~^O^)~==============

Monday...

"You're drawing flowers again?" Tomomi sounded exasperated. "You're one to talk like you can draw anywat" Masako scoffs, "The truth, which party do you belong to?! The Tomomi party or the Hana party?" Tomomi glares at her, "Easy tiger – I'm on neutral side!" Masako answers with a glint in her eyes, "Argh! You're so hard to get sometimes you always swing left and right Isana Masako!" Tomomi grumbles "Thanks! I'll take that as a compliment" Masako deadpans, "Shut up both of you I'm concentrating on drawing an Amaririsu field!" Hana scowls, "Well there's that devotion again" Tomomi rolls her eyes.

"Ah Isana-san! Hayashida-san! Fukui-san! Good morning!"

"Morning Ogiwara-kun!" Masako and Tomomi greets the orange haired boy back while Hana just gives him a wave, "Oh Fukui-san is drawing flowers again?! Let me see! Let me see!" Ogiwara bounces off from his chair after setting his bag down. "Sunflower stop beaming! I can't get it right!" Hana tells him full concentration on her drawing. Ogiwara laughs, "Yeah I wish" there was a slight change of his voice. Something similar to depression. Masako and Tomomi looks at him in question, "What do you mean you wish? You are a sunflower Ogiwara-kun!" Hana points her pencil at him. He gives her a forced smile at the same time her phone vibrates. She checks it but what is inside is one of the greatest surprises in her life

"Fu-chan?" her three classmates calls to her

* * *

><p>Yes storyline is slow but I hope readers appreciate them :) Yes I keep introducing casts as well because we are still in the start and we are starting the very story as well...(just for clarification)<p>

Btw, thank you for those who put this story in their follow list! Thank you so much for appreciating this fanfic!

I hope you had a great Christmas and New Year!

Reviews and Constructive criticisms are always welcome ^^

I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
